Jackson Whittemore
*Unnamed ex-crush in 1992 |blood = Pure-blood |alias = *The Sneak *Jacks *Jacky *Brody's Hot Boyfriend |title = *Heir *Head Snake *Seeker *Slytherin Quidditch Captain *Auror *Senior Undersecretary |signature = |skin = Light|wand = 9¼, black walnut, phoenix hair|patronus = Lion|height = 5′11″ (180 cm) |friends = *Theo Raeken *Alisha Daniels *Alex Russo *Santana Lopez *Andy Payne *Rory Regan *Finn Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Quinn Fabray *Prof. Snape |boggart = Brody telling him that he doesn't love him.|enemies = *Fenrir Greyback *Kim Hall *Alec Tate *Jesse Bullock *Tom Riddle *Death Eaters *Gryffindor House |marital = Married to Brody|family = *Brody Hudson *Antom Whittemore *Mercalia Whittemore *Matthew Whittemore *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Hugo Whittemore *Theodore Whittemore *Rick Whittemore *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Daniël Hudson *Christopher Hudson *Carole Howell *Jarold Mirren *Wendy Mirren |sexualpartners = *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar |died = 2019 |job = *Ministry of Magic employee *Auror *Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic|adress = Whittemore Estate}} Senior Undersecretary Jackson Whittemore is a pure-blood wizard and the youngest child of the Whittemore family. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. He also became the Head Snake together with his best friend Theo Raeken and became later the quidditch captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Jackson's parents were murdered in 1990 which the killer was remain as unknown. He always grew up in a strict but loving family. Jackson loved his mother and had a great relationship with his father. He always had a rival relationship with his older brother Matthew Whittemore since they were kids, but that changed after the death of his parents. The bond between the brothers never could be any more closer after the trauma. Ever since the death of his parents, Jackson is being adopted by a Muggle family with his brother. It was horrible for him to be raised up in a Muggle family with people he didn't even knew. Thankfully, his older brother was there to take care of him as a father figure. Jackson never has loved anyone more than he did for his brother at that time. Jackson's time at Hogwarts changed his life in a better way. He couldn't ask for better friends. Especially for Theo, which he always could count on. Jackson and Theo couldn't be split up and were always together. The two of them were named as Head Snakes, a sort like protectors for every Slytherin student. Something Slytherin House needed. Jackson and Theo expiriment at young age with each other since they always had interest for the same gender. However, they never been in a relationship nor did they had a crush on each other, they did had love for each other in a friendly way and with their thing going on, the two knew for sure they were gay. Jackson fell in love for the first time in 1993 with Hufflepuff student and soulmate Brody Hudson, something what was completly new for him. The two shared a beautiful history with up and downs, but sadly broke up after he found out Elemental Brody had some things going on with other Hufflepuff Scott McCall. However, Jackson's love for Brody never went away and that was for sure since they shared a long kiss at the Battle of Hogwarts. Jackson's nightmare came true in 1998 when he finds out his older brother was killed by the same killer who murdered his parents; Fenrir Greyback. Risking his own life, he goes after Fenrir but was stopped by Voldemort, which he had a dangerous conversation with. Voldemort forced him to kill the Minister for Magic and uncle of his ex-boyfriend Garrett Douglas or Jackson would be killed himself. However, Jackson thankfully never had the chance to complete his mission when Voldemort got in a battle with the Elementals. After Jackson found out his love of his life was killed by Voldemort and his best friend was explained death, he took the run and made sure Voldemort couldn't find him to kill him. With the return of the Elementals in 1999 to defeat Voldemort, Jackson returns from the shadows. He finds out that Brody with his brother and stepbrothers killed Voldemort and that Stiles Stilinski killed his target Fenrir, which Jackson is forever thankfull at. Jackson also finds out Brody is still in a relationship with Nate Kulina but finds peace with it, especially after everything that has happend. After the war, Jackson got offer a job at the Ministery as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic for his loyalty by not killing Garrett Douglass, risking his own life and reunited with his best friend Theo Raeken after he finds out he's still alive. Jackson also got in a one-night-stand with ex-boyfriend's step-brother Patrick Dunbar in 2006, where he got a closer friendship with and got back together with Brody that year. They married in 2008 and got three children together over the years: Hugo, Theodore and Rick Whittemore and owns a fire dragon Drogon. Biography Early life Jackson was born on June 15 1980. He grew up in a strict rich Pure-blood family and lived for several years in the Whittemore Estate. Jackson loved his mother and had a great relationship with his father. He always had a rival relationship with his older brother Matthew Whittemore since they were kids, but that changed after the death of his parents. The bond between the brothers never could be any more closer after the trauma. Ever since the death of his parents, Jackson is being adopted by a Muggle family with his brother. It was horrible for him to be raised up in a Muggle family with people he didn't even knew. Thankfully, his older brother was there to take care of him as a father figure. Jackson never has loved anyone more than he did for his brother at that time. Hogwarts years Jackson was sorted into Slytherin during his first year at Hogwarts. Together with his best friend Theo Raeken they were named as the Head Snakes of the house and joined together the Slytherin Quidditch team were he later became captain on. Jackson had some issues with himself when he founds out he got a little crush on a older Slytherin student with the same gender. Because his curiosity, he expiriment with Theo by making out and having sex without having romanticly feelings for each other. All of their dorm mates were aware of this activity by hearing them moaning over the room. This activity stopped in 1993 when Jackson fell in love with the love of his life and soulmate Brody after Quidditch practise and became closer between the months. They started a romantic relationship together which ended in 1994 when Jackson found out about Brody's activity with his best friend Scott McCall. However, Jackson and Brody finds their way back together in 2006 and were married and became parents of three beautiful children. Personality and traits Jackson is known for having an arrogant, confident, and narcissistic personality, but much of it is just a show to cover up how insecure he is. Since he learned he was adopted, he has always worried about being the best at everything he does, and is willing to do whatever it takes to attain top ranks. Jackson's personality is also heavily influenced by his wealthy upbringing, and he often bragged about his designer clothing and the fact that he flew the Nimbus 2001. However, though Jackson's primary focus is usually on himself, there is a compassionate side of him, which he demonstrated when he tried his best to protect his friends from being harmed by him. He even went so far as to kill himself to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone, though fortunately, he was resurrected afterward. However, his personality and behavior since he moved to Hogwarts remains unknown. sweater, showing his thoughts about this house. ]] When finding the love of his life, Jackson's softer side comes above when he meet Brody. When the two of them are getting into a romantic relationship, makes Brody him a guy with self-respect and respect for others. While being into a relationship and showing other students about his sexuality, he doesn't care much for it as he did. He started to be caring and protective of his boyfriend when other students acts weirdly about it. That Jackson would do anything for his lover, is for sure. Physical Appearance Jackson is a handsome and lean man of medium stature who has dark blond hair and blue eyes. He often dresses in trendy and fashionable clothing, such as boot-cut jeans, button-up shirts, cardigans, scarves, and mirrored sunglasses. During formal occasions, he has been seen in Hugo Boss suits, and he also wears a lot of name-brand exercise clothing from Nike and Adidas during lacrosse practice. Relationships Relationships Brody Hudson .]] The relationship between Brody Hudson and Jackson Whittemore starts in 1993 when they met each other after a Quidditch practise, with thanks to Patrick Dunbar. When Brody sees Jackson for the first time, there changed something inside of him what made him feel unconfortable. Something what he didn't know at first, but he knew it was something he didn't discored yet. When Brody looked into Jackson's eyes, he felt really warm inside of him what he couldn't understand, but wanna discover. The two got into a really lovely conversation and started to know each other better. They liked each other and wanna hang out more, and they do. At their free time, when Jackson didn't had practise for the Slytherin Quidditch team, the two walked over the bridge and got into a lovely talk. Jackson tells him that he is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and that he spend a lot of time by training to win the House Cup for his house. Brody likes the fact that he is one of those Slytherin people who is nice to him. Not that every Slytherin student is mean to him, but they didn't show any intrest in him, expert for Jackson. Jackson seems to be very intrested in Brody, by asking about his life. Brody tells him that he is in a relationship with Kim Hall, and he also tells him that he felt in his second year alone. The two became closer, and Jackson invited Brody to give him private flying lessons, to help Brody with his flying skills. in 1994]] At a beautiful evening, the two practise at the Quidditch field. Jackson learns Brody how to have control on the Broomstick and not to fall. The two of them share a very romantic moment when Jackson is sitting behind Brody, as the two are flying in the sky on the same broomstick. Jackson is taking care of Brody by holding his hand above Brody's, to take the lead of the Broomstick by flying safetly. After flying around Hogwarts, with a beautiful moonset with beautiful shining stars, they go down to the ground. Brody thanked Jackson as he became closer to him, feeling very in love, and when Brody was really close by Jackon's lips, they share a romantic first kiss. After accepting himself that he is in love with Jackson, he breaks up with Kim Hall, and got official in a relationship with Jackson. The two share romantic moments into the school and are kissing in front of other students. Some students acting very weird about their relationship, but Jackson is there to step up to the haters and to protect Brody from those students. They both are willing to die for the other, and they both care so much for the other. Jackson supports Brody in everything and is willing to protect him. Jackson is sometimes jealous when Brody is talking to other boys or when Kim Hall tries to steal him back from him. Jackson occassionally comes over to his house to celebrate the holidays with his family. He is accepted by the family and share a very good bond with Brody's mother Carole and Brody's brother and follow Quidditch captain, Finn. Unnamed ex-crush However it is not talked about it much, Jackson did had a crush back in 1992. That Jackson never kept his sexuality a secret was for sure since he got in love with some follow Slyth student. It's confirmed that this student was from year 5 at his time, and probably did graduate. Jackson has never been with this unnamed student into a relationship. Good Friends Theo Raeken .]] Jackson Whittemore has been Theo's best friend even before they started to attend Hogwarts. Jackson is the only one who knows of his bad relationship with his parents, but Jackson keeps his mouth about it to others because it's not his business to tell. Based on the stories Theo told him, Jackson refuses to ever go to the Raeken household, which is not going to happen at all because Theo doesn't invite anyone to his home. Instead, Theo either always stays at Hogwarts during the holidays or he stays somewhere else (this place is now the Hudbar household ever since his third year.) Theo and Jackson are the "Head Snake" of Slytherin with Santana acting as their "Deputy Snake", their second-in-command (which caused a lot of anger and irritation with Alex Russo, especially now that Santana is teasing her about her status while she has none.) Theo and Jackson had to fight hard to gain this status within their House as many students from higher years protested against it or thought they could snatch that title from them but in the end, the duo got what they wanted and won. Theo and Jackson decide what happens in Slytherin House and what the rules are that every Slytherin has to follow. Whatever they say is law. Their Head of House, Professor Snape, knows about what happens within his House as is, in fact, encouraging it. Professor Snape hopes that this will bring some structure back into his House. Patrick Dunbar .]] Jackson met Patrick Dunbar after a quidditch practise in 1992 when he's in his second year. The two exchanged good luck wishes before a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Patrick never really thought much of him other than the fact that he was nice and friendly, unlike most Slytherins, until he found out that Jackson was dating Brody in secret. Without telling Brody, Patrick went behind his back to meet up with Jackson to inform him that if he ever did anything to break Brody's heart, that Patrick would come back and break something of his. Jackson, who normally never backs down when he's being threatened, felt impressed by his boyfriend's brother and promised that he'd take good care of Brody and that he'd never do anything to harm him. When someone of his family is being threatened or bullied, Patrick usually goes to Jackson and his boyfriend Theo to ask them for help in getting revenge. The two Slytherins gladly offer their services; Jackson becomes a very good friend of Patrick because of the traits they share. student and friend Santana Lopez.]] Santana Lopez Jackson and Santana Lopez probably have met each other in Jackson's first year at Hogwarts in 1991. They're both in Slytherin house. It is known that the two get along well to each other and share fun jokes about Gryffindor at the Slytherin Dungeon. The two share their the hate from this house as they both team up to bully some annoying Gryff students, as Santana is known as schools biggest bitch. When Santana comes in a conflict with Gryffindor Alec Tate in 1992, Jackson stoods up for her together with Theo Raeken by telling Alec to back off. The friendship between Santana and Jackson changes when Jackson hungs out with Hufflepuff Brody Hudson, by becoming softer, which Santana doesn't like much. However, both seems to have intrest in the same sex, since Santana is openly lesbian and Jackson is openly gay, and they both support the relationships with Brody and Brittany. Santana was named the "Deputy Snake" by Jackson and Theo and the Slytherins will have to answer to her if both Theo and Jackson have other duties to attend to and are therefore unavailable. Alex Russo and friend Alex Russo.]] For the very first moment when being sorted into Slytherin in 1991, Jackson and Alex Russo hang out together with Theo Raeken. They share on good terms and walk many times aside when they walk through the school. Jackson likes the humor and sarcasm of her and when Jackson have a bad day, Alex knows how to perk him up. Although Alex can be jealous sometimes of Jackson when he hungs out with Santana, she always tries to get Jackson's attention. When she discoverd Jackson's sexuality, she seems to be very disappointed. It is unknown if Alex had a small crush on Jackson, but after hearing the news of him being into a relationship with Brody, she supports him in every way she can. Finn Hudson .]] The relationship between Finn Hudson and Jackson is greatt and on good terms. They probably knew each other when Jackson was joining the Slytherin Quidditch team as they are both Seekers. So they probably met official somewhere in 1992. With Finn being the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Jackson being captain of his team, they both meet each other often to plan how to destroy the Gryffindor Quidditch team, since they both wanna make sure that they don't win the House Cup. Besides their Quidditch experiences, they greet each other in the hallways and seems to be on good terms. .]] Their friendship became official ever since Finn knows about his relationship with his little brother Brody. When Brody told Finn about his sexuality, Finn supports both of them and their relationship. Finn and Jackson became closer and they both like to drink at Hogsmeade to get to know each other a little better. Jackson visit the Hudbar household to celebrate the holidays and to have fun together. Liam Dunbar Not that Jackson and Liam share a close relationship, but they seems on good terms. They met probably when Liam knew about his relationship with Brody or when they both have a Quidditch match. Jackson and Liam didn't had one moment together, but when Jackson visit the Hudbar family at holidays, they talk alot about Quidditch. Since Jackson knows that Brody cares much about Liam, he takes an eye on him when the Hudbar siblings are not around. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Jackson Whittemore's possessions Category:Whittemore Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:Quidditch Captains Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bullies Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Senior Undersecretary Category:Hudson Family Category:Whitteson family Category:Hudbar's Army allies Category:Minister for Magic's Support Staff Category:Pure-bloods Category:Aurors Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:Order of the Elementals allies Category:1980 births